redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ladyamber88
Archive Time Hi there, I notice that your talk page is now BURGEONING with messages. How about a nice new ARCHIVE page? The place to store all that jun--messages! Just cut and paste your messages to this link: :User talk:Ladyamber88/Archive 1 It's easy, fun, and FREE. EVERYONE WANTS FREE *insane maniacal laugh* seriously, its easier on people when they leave messages, they don't have to scroll down as much xD Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) okie, Archive Number 2 then xD :User talk:Ladyamber88/Archive 2 if are not 100% satisfied, just go to history and do the undo No problem xD Hi! New Polls! --Wild Doogy Plumm 16:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) update TS--Martin II Talk! 02:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 04:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 01:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 00:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! you didn't forget the tunic of she'd be bare chested! Awesome!! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:21, 31 May 2009 (UTC) no seriously mate!!! It's good. Now my stuff is another story . . . Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking about doing fan fic awards. we could have minor contests every two months with best fan fic best incomplete fan fic, best complete fan fic, best original character, best Jacques Character and annually with the aforementioned and best plot line, most orginal plot line, best original hero/ine, best original villain/ess, best original grey character, best overall fan fic etc. I'm going to post this idea to Martin2, Silver, Blizzard, Pinedance, Sambrook and Zaran (Chris' all for it). If we all agree, I vote we ask Lord TBT if we can have a page just for that. what do you think? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Update on Water Foxes. [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Water Fox']] 23:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on APT--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! Hi Lady Amber88! Will you check out my new fan fic? It's called 'Rise of the Emperor' (ROTE for short). Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! click here for rules I have outlined so far, click here too Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC) check out Wolfrise, its my fan fic I added more it's pretty sweet --Colonel Acelin 16:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC) for you badger story you might try this: Lemina grabs a dagger from a dead rat and frees herself and Fireblade and then a rat see's them and raises the alarm and they kill the rat and arm themselfs from the rat carcassis and vermon come poring in and Fireblade yells Eulaliiiiaaaaa!!!! and a hare hears him, and you can make the rest..... Hope this helps!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 02:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Please go here.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yay! I stink at math too! *high fives* iFren Can you show me how to fly? 16:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Update Big update on Darkblades. --Verminfate 22:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! update WOD--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 23:07, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 23:01, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Wolfrise has been advanced. It = AWESOME!!! YOU WANTED MORE, I GAVE YOU MORE!! check it out and comment on what you think --Colonel Acelin 14:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 22:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! IN RESPONSE TO YOUR SANITY-LACKING COMMENT FQ has been updated! Evil mentally-impaired woodlanders! Whee!!! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 05:26, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! thanks, all you guys are super helpfull! I think I am going to like you, cuz you like alot of the bands I like! your sig totally threw me off, I know you as Ladyamber! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 17:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Help wanted I need help thinking of a name for an otter in my fan fic.His last name will be Riverdog.If you can help me think of a name, I would appreciate it.Thanks, matey.Bye!See you later! -- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) my sig yeah, thats what everyone tells me! I will.... eventualy! oh, I like switchfoot, casting crowns, firefly, (or whatever they are called).... oh, gosh, ALOT!!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 18:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) yeah, them! haha, yeah, I love their songs! oh, I dont think she does! haha! yeah, I LOVE casting crowns! they are really good! thanks, right back atcha! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 18:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! do you mean from casting crowns, or some from them and some others? well, my faves from CC are east to west - stained glass masqurade - american dream - voice of truth - does anybody hear her? - if we are the body - slow fade - altar and the door- I hope you like them! oh, and another good one is 'covered' by telecast. I love this song, and can even play it on my guitar!!! enjoy, and God Bless! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 20:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) fan fics did you know that Verminfate and I are co-writing a fan fic! It is actualy really cool!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 20:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) NICE!!! oh, I am so glad you like it! its a nice balance between rock and, well, gentle music, I guess. If you like more rock-ish music, check out Jeremy Camp! he is an AWESOME christian singer, and has some rock-ish songs, and some that are not so much! glad I could help you!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 02:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) more bands do you like Superchic(k)? they are really good, and fun!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 02:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) oh, oh, ok, thats fine.... though you gotta admit, some of their songs are pretty funny! (bowling ball, Princes and frogs, Wonder(if she'll get it)) !!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 03:10, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Guess what! UPDATE!!!--Silver the Avatar Avatar, Warrior, call what you will, but you can't change me! Have fun! Bye! I hope you have fun at the beach.Tell me what happened when you get back.Well bye, matey!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) OK, you're a swordbeast but you have to sign up to more stuff first. See the top of the page.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Story Yesterday when I had to feed my cat, Scrubb, I was about to give him just dry food(kibble) when he looked up at me.His eyes were all big and sad and sparkly.He meowed sadly at me.I felt so bad for him that I ran to the fridge to get him some tuna.When I saw we didn't have any tuna left I felt so bad.The worse part is when I closed the fridge, my cat looked at me like,"I'm so hungry, I need tuna!"-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 16:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 17:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Hi, you asked what the rosary is? It's more specifically a Catholic thing. I don't believe it is used by other Christian religions. But it looks sort of like a necklace with beads. There are 5 sets of 10 beads, each of these are divided by another lone bead. a crucifix hangs from between 2 lone beads by 3 beads and a lone bead at each end of that. I know, kinda complex. But each bead represents a different prayer. It also should be blessed by a priest before it is used. If you want more info you can contact me or Pinedance. See ya.--Neildown-- 19:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, I just thought I'd make a correction. It's not a 'charm' as you described it. We actually sort of forbid the usage of charms, like the fabled rabbit's foot or salt over the shoulder, as it shows that you don't put all your faith in one thing. The rosary is reffered to as a Sacramental. just thought I'd share. Bye!--Neildown-- 01:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's ok, I just didn't want to leave you with the wrong idea of it :) . Oh, I was wondering if you could heal my warrior on Martin2 wars too. Thanks & see ya!--Neildown-- 12:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) update AoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 00:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 20:00, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Storm. Wow, that took FOREVER. Sorry, been rather busy *cough* lazy *cough* lately, so it's not much to show for a week.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 03:06, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Just bein' nice I made a piccy for you out of boredom:D iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) pic for you! hey it's me Ferretmaiden! i drew a pic of you here it is!^-^--Ferretmaiden 13:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Matey, you're back!I was wondering where you were!Dan just made a Dual page.It's fun, you should try it!Anyway, wanna talk?BTW, I updated.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 17:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! Lady A! were have you been? I've missed you! check out me user page (its updated) see ya, Friend! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 18:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) not cool! ha, no pun intended! heehee! well, I will pray that it rains, and that your computer and AC get fixed! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, matey! :D Last comment be from Bluestripe. :)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 19:17, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I don't feel too good.This Sunday, I gotta go to Bot Scout Summer Camp for like 5 days.:( I also gotta go to some BSA training for a week two weeks after summer camp.After the BSA training, I gotta go to the beach in Florida.:) I'm gonna miss you alot while I'm gone.(Since you're one of me best mateys)I'm gonna m,iss everyone else, too.Oh, I'm watching Mr. T vs. Rocky on Youtube. :)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 19:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) oh. I see... well, raise your eyes to the hills! and I will be praying for you, If you want! look up, He loves you! keep making Him smile! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 19:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) you are welcome! any time! I am a prayer warior! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM... Okay random. But I like ice cream too...especially in a scorching country like this... iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:31, 26 June 2009 (UTC) A coke, a fry, and a cheese burger Go look up that song by kj52! It FUNNY! Oh, and if you like cool lyrics, look up 'hotel acquarium', it's a ROCKIN song! -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 17:18, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, I hate Math too! I was doing 1/2 Algebra last year and I just got horrible as the school year closed. That and Literature are my WORST subjects. Those two things alone make me depressed. User:Neildown -- 13:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Update on Folgrims past!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ferretmaiden 21:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) hey! it's me FM. i created a friends list on me user. would you like to join?--Ferretmaiden 16:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) update on Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden 19:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) hey, hows it going? hows life? have you read my fan fic??? Please do! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 20:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) new fanfiction! go to my blog!--Ferretmaiden 20:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) hey.. thats cool! ha! just love her like Jesus.. ok, so that is kinda sappy, and you are like, 'thats not what I want to hear..." so, forget it! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 20:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) hey LA88! hey ummmmmmmmm......please don't take this the wrong way............. would u like me to give you drawing lessons? i really like your artwork! (but as vain as i am most of the time i always beg fer help with other peoplez so i waz just wonderin if you'd like me too help you as thanks fer reading my fan fics)--Ferretmaiden 23:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) yeah, that sucks.. well, at least you only have one.... I have three!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm. amber? i said i wanted to give YOU an art lesson. don't get me wrong i love your art! but i have some ideas on how you can IMPROVE your art.--Ferretmaiden 12:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) i put a poll on my user page! come see!--Ferretmaiden 19:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) you arn't stupid! o.k. what you want help on most? otter? squirrel?--Ferretmaiden 23:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) give up and i'll kill ye. go to my userpage and look at my drawing tips. then go to the links i set up under the drawing tips.watch the videos , then when you see a pic you like, pause the slideshow and repeat what she drew on a peice of paper. then after a while you get used too the style and you can stop copying and do your own stuff.(thats how i did it)--Ferretmaiden 01:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I really dont know... thats the honest truth! :D Update on BROR! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:40, 2 July 2009 (UTC) when i started i was much worse. my advice: keep trying! rome wasn't built in a day!--Ferretmaiden 00:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 15:12, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Are you signed up on Mauran's MGCP thing?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 17:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:51, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Elmtail's tail! Read up on it and feel the suspence! The next time I update it well be book 2! [(heres a link for ya!)--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 20:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Update APT--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Update TS--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 15:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update TS--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 17:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update on II!CAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 03:50, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Update in Insanity Incarnate--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Update on Insanity Incarnate! --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. I got my blog to work again! yay! :D Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! OK, i'll email you the first chappie when I can retype it. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Update on Insanity Incarnate. --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 01:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) MAJOR UPDATE UNSUNG . . . Book Two Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) update on Insanity incarnate--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 01:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Update on Insanity Incarnate! --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 01:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Nice new avatar!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 15:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Update on Insanity Incarnate--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 23:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I made a new wiki. Click here.http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Wiki.--[[User:Bluestripe the Wild |Bluestripe the Wild ]] For Salamandastron! 04:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) HOI! New Fan fic here , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= } }} 18:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'm back on shoutbox! Not sure for how long though. -_---Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 15:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Update Insanity Incarnate!--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) this is deyna the mighty how dare you cancel luzine and aquila i am doomed to read other bor- i mean other fanfiction *generaly goes crazy and weeps*-- 19:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) do you. Like my new sig? , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} Re: Shoutbox That would be an issue with Wikia. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Templates , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= } }}